moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Voyager - Season 2 Extras
Maneuvers *A Kazon raiding party boards Voyager when their shuttle pierces an opening in the ship's shields and breaches the hull. Tuvok and a security team respond and Tuvok shoots one of the Kazon. *After the Kazon-Nistrim steal a transporter module from them, Voyager pursues the Nistrim ship. Their pursuit is interrupted when they find two pieces of debris floating in space where the Nistrim's warp trail breaks. After closer observation, it appears that the debris is actually the corpses of two Kazon, one of them being the First Maje of the Kazon-Relora. Evidently, Culluh had used the transporter tech he stole to beam the Relora Maje and his bodyguard directly into space. Resistance *In the pre-title scene, Janeway, Tuvok, Neelix and Torres are in a marketplace on the Mokra homeworld attempting to blend in with the crowd. Mokra soldiers appear in the square and attempt to apprehend them and Tuvok shoots one of them with a phaser. *Disguising herself as a courtesan, Captain Janeway sneaks into a Mokra prison complex where Torres and Tuvok are being held. She distracts a guard, giving Caylem the chance to sneak up behind him and knock him out. She then takes the guard's pistol and shoots another guard. Prototype *After B'Elanna is abducted by alien robots, she is forced to build a new prototype robot that her captors will be capable of duplicating. B'Elanna completes the prototype, but shortly afterwards the Pralor robots' ship is attacked and Automated Unit 3947 tells her the story of his Builders and how the Automated Units rebelled after the Pralor and Cravic called a truce, wiping out their creators so that they could continue fighting the Cravic's own robots. Realising she has helped the robots to continue their now-meaningless war, B'Elanna stabs the Prototype Unit 0001 in its exposed power cell with a welding tool, terminating it. Alliances *At the start of the episode, Voyager is caught in a battle with two Kazon raiders. One of the raiders is destroyed when Voyager returns fire. The other Kazon ship flees. *'Kurt Bendera' - One of Voyager's Maquis crewmen. He was severely injured during the Kazon attack when a console exploded in his face. He was taken to sickbay but the Doctor was unable to save him. *Chakotay mentions in a discussion with Captain Janeway that Voyager has been attacked by the Kazon four times over the past two weeks, and they have lost three crew members in that time. *Neelix is imprisoned by the Kazon-Pommar along with several Trabe. The Trabe's leader Mabus tells Neelix that he and his group were captured five days previously and twenty of his crew were killed in the initial Kazon attack. Several more have since disappeared since being taken away for questioning. *A grenade-style weapon is rolled into the cavern where several Trabe are being guarded by a lone Kazon. The Kazon taps the ball with his foot and it explodes, either killing or just incapacitating him. Meld *'Frank Darwin' - A member of Voyager's engineering crew. At the start of the episode, he is found dead inside a crawlspace, his body horribly burned after an EPS conduit malfunctioned. Further examination of the body reveals that he had actually been murdered after being bludgeoned in the back of the head and the body had been placed by the exposed EPS conduit so that the body would have been vaporized. Tuvok discovers the murderer to be Lon Suder. Investigations *Tom Paris is held prisoner aboard Seska's ship and attempts to escape, seizing a phaser and shooting two Kazon guards. Deadlock *The newborn Naomi Wildman dies after sickbay loses power, preventing the Doctor from treating her hemocythemia condition brought on by being transported out of her mother's womb. *''Voyager'' runs afoul of a subspace divergence anomaly which results in the ship being duplicated. The duplicate Voyager exists in the same space-time as the original and has the same history, though the ship's history diverges at the point when the ship enters a plasma field to hide from the Vidiians. The duplicate Voyager crew attempted firing several proton bursts as a means of stabilising the drain of their antimatter reserves, but this resulted in the original ship being heavily damaged and the loss of both Harry Kim and Naomi Wildman. *Near the episode's end, as both Voyagers are working together to resolve their mutual crisis, they are attacked by a Vidiian ship. While the Vidiians register the anomaly that caused Voyager's duplication, they appear to only be attacking one ship and only one of the ships is affected by the attack, even though they both occupy the same point in space-time. *The Vidiians board the duplicate Voyager and start stunning the crew so that they can harvest their organs. *The duplicate Harry Kim bursts into sickbay to save the infant Naomi and take her through the spatial rift on Deck 15 to the "prime" Voyager. He shoots the two Vidiians in sickbay which are harvesting Naomi's mother and Kes. *With Kim and Naomi safely away on the prime Voyager, the duplicate Janeway activates her ship's self-destruct sequence, destroying her ship and the Vidiians as well. The original Voyager continues its journey. Innocence *'Ensign Bennet' - Portrayed by Richard Garon. He dies at the start of the episode after he and Tuvok crash their shuttle on a supposedly uninhabited moon. The Thaw *''Voyager'' encounters a formerly-inhabited planet that suffered a massive environmental catastrophe, resulting in the near-extinction of its population. Five stasis pods are detected beneath the planet's surface and are beamed aboard, though two of the hibernating aliens are already dead, apparently from heart attacks. *Harry and B'Elanna go into the virtual reality of the hibernation system to try and awaken the three remaining occupants. Inside, they encounter a deranged, malevolent clown who admits being responsible for the deaths of two of the sleeping aliens. Apparently he decapitated them inside the simulation and the fear of such a notion literally scared them to death in the real world. Basics - Part 1 *''Voyager'' enters a battle with eight Kazon-Nistrim warships. One of the carriers is destroyed with a precision spread of photon torpedoes. *The captive Kazon Tierna blows himself up in his quarters and the explosion also kills the guard standing outside the door. *The Kazon concentrate fire on Voyager and take down its shields. Two consoles on the bridge explode and apparently kill the officers manning them. *Tuvok shoots a Kazon intruder that enters the bridge. Another Kazon shoots a yellowshirt immediately after. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Trek: Voyager